Light is a powerful tool in many of today's most widely used life science instruments, including microscopes, endoscopes, analytical instruments, diagnostic instruments, medical devices and miniaturized analyzers. Reliable high intensity, low cost light engines and accessory equipment are essential to the design and proliferation of these life science instruments.